Omega Team
by Vampire-witch-Zozo
Summary: All OOC, kinda like gears but in space and what not.
1. Chapter 1

Boot camp was a lot different from how he envisioned it from the stories he had heard. Hearing the commands from the speaker phones around the room he followed the voice that directed him to the registry. The registry wasn't how he imagined it to be either, no big long queues with the military formal behaviour of stand up straight and keep quiet unless spoken to. Then again this kind of military was very different from the navy, air force or the national ground military. This was space military. This military was a whole new story. New recruits would come here to specialise in either Medical, Artificial Intelligence or train as a soldier and become one of the team spending their life reaching to the top promotion of Captain with their own ship. Squads would be sent out into space to research on other solar systems, seeing what is really out there. Walking up to the white desk he stood placing his identity papers onto the desk waiting for the busy long white haired female to register him. She rushed over instantly picking up his papers flicking through it all checking his appearance photo's staring obliviously at the trainee in front of her.

He had dark thick hair that would flow down just a little passed his shoulder with a lock that fell just over his right eye. He graciously moved it to the side revealing his bold brown eye with a scar that travelled from the top of his eye down to the top of his cheek bone. Turning her gaze back down to the papers. Moving quickly over to the file cabinet marked 'D' she flicked through all the other registry papers coming up to the name of Darryl pulling it out moving quickly over to the desk once again where the recruit was waiting patiently. "Right, here's your registered name tag of 'Ghoul'. Is that correct?" she voice was rushed pulling the bright name tag with the letter 'G' on one side and the name 'Ghoul' underneath out from it's plastic wallet. "Yes that's correct" he answered calmly. His voice wasn't deep nor high, it was naturally steady toned voice which had seemed to calm the registry female down from the pressure of sorting through the new recruits as quickly as she could so she could go back to her own training. "Okay here's your tag and if you like to follow me I'll take you round the quarters collecting your training uniform" she passed the recruit his tag which he pulled over his head tucking it inside of his thin midnight black vest.

Moving over to the inventory sector the two recruits remained silent. The girl led Ghoul to the desk picking up his uniform before showing him round the training quarters where he would work, eat and sleep. The white haired girl showed him quietly to his quarters opening the steel door for him, "alright here's your quarters, here's your time schedule and good luck with your training" she passed him the papers blushing a little once again as he simply smiled at her entering his quarters. He sat gently on his bed scanning his time schedule into his memory. Hearing the other recruits pass his quarters Ghoul changed into his grey combat training gear placing his hair back into a low small ponytail. Jogging towards the body building quarters he looked briefly towards the side at the open door seeing the girl from before sat at a flat screen computer monitor tapping the keys faster then anyone he had seen before.

Once he had jogged over to the body building quarters he stood catching his breath before sitting down on the apparatus lifting his arms up grabbing onto the hand metal bar which had rubber grippers at the each end of the bar. As he pulled the bar down he lifted up the weights building up his muscles ready for the shooting practice he had later. Ghoul carried on building his body muscle through out the morning then when it came up to lunch hour he jogged it back to his quarters taking a shower placing on the spare fresh uniform as he had the sweaty uniform soaking in the sink. Squeezing the soaking wet uniform he placed them over the single towel rack he had letting them drip dry.

Entering the cafeteria quarters Ghoul was served with bread and soup. He sat down devouring his meal feeding his starving stomach. After all the muscle building he did he was hungry enough to eat ten of what he was served and still be hungry for more. As he finished he stood walking over to the side placing his tray onto the pile. Leaving the cafeteria he looked round wondering if the girl he saw before would show up some time soon. When he made his way down to the weaponry quarters being led outside the main building to the single building ready for his first day of weapon training. As luck would have it his thoughts had come true. Handing out the safety goggles and ear muffs was the white haired girl with a smile on her light tanned face. He walked up to her taking the goggles and ear muffs from her noticing something he hadn't before. The bright colour of her ruby eyes shining through her long fringe that she would automatically flick to the right side leaving some of the fringe to lie in between her eyes down the right side of her nose. When he looked back down he also noticed that her tag was attached to what appeared to be a luck charm reading the letter 'Z' carved in. He had hoped that the tag was on the other side so he could at least know her name, but for now a letter was good enough for him.

Shooting the target dummy Ghoul managed to hit top score in the training class. Pleased with himself he took the safety equipment back to the entrance. Entering his quarters he was confused to why there was one guy on laying on his bed, another using his shower and two others sat on his floor. They all stood looking down to the dark skin toned recruit. "Think your best around huh?" the guy that was laying on the bed spoke deeply and steady. "What you doing in my quarter?" there was a hint of threat in Ghoul's voice. "Seeing as though you're a strong guy we thought you could survive without your bed"

"Unless you wanna fight for it" one of the men from Ghoul's left stepped towards him. Ghoul looked at them all loosing his will to fight them. Why should he give into these men who think they can rule other peoples lives? He knew they were just looking for a fight so he turned his back on them leaving back down towards the body building quarter again.

After he spent the evening working his muscles he built up his appetite once again. As he headed towards the cafeteria he wished he could have a shower and get out of his damp clothing from the sweat that had fell from his exposed muscles. Pushing his thoughts aside he turned bumping into a small figured girl surprising him a little. "Excuse me" the cheery quiet voice he had heard many times today apologise. The recruit looked down towards the female placing his hands on her shoulders to help her balance herself once again. "Thanks" she looked up to him flicking her fringe aside letting her ruby eyes connect with Ghoul's strong brown eyes. She smiled looking down hoping that her cheeks weren't turning a shade of a reddish pink. "Welcome" he stated as they both stood unknowing of what to do next. "So, hows your first day going?" she asked him politely.

"Fine, just about to get something to eat" as he answered he made the girl in front of him jump as if she had realised or forgotten something. "Oh, right, yeah sorry I should let you get back to that" her voice had quietened with a shaky tone to it. "Alright, see you again soon" he smiled as she nervously giggled a little rushing quickly out the cafeteria leaving him to get his second meal of the day.

Letting the warm food settle in his stomach Ghoul placed his arms on the table resting his head on them. All he wanted to do was rest a little before finding somewhere suitable to sleep. Time went on and Ghoul still couldn't manage to shut his mind off making him feel a little groggy. He stood deciding that a walk would certainly calm his mind down. As he let his feet guide him wondrously around the base he noticed that the door from before was still open. He glanced in seeing the girl from before sat in front of the same computer monitor typing at the keys with the same speed as before. Ghoul smirked sneaking into the monitoring quarters silently. Hearing her fingers tap the different keys as if she was writing in a code using all the letters, number and symbols. He lifted his hands up above her shoulders pressing them down on them fast while calling in her ear "Got cha". The girl jumped up from her seat spinning round to look up at the recruit calming her nerves and sat back down in her seat as Ghoul took the seat next to her.

The girl got back to tapping away at the keys keeping her focus on the monitor in front of her. "Sorry did I scare you?" Ghoul teased her. She smiled a little flicking her fringe

"Just a little" she replied. Ghoul looked up to the monitor

"What are you working on?"

"My personal coded AI"

"You're training as an AI?" Ghoul never really thought about what the girl beside him would be doing in a place like this. "Aye" she turned to glance at him for a second smiling before returning to focus on the monitor that let a blue light fall on her face as some of the main lights had been turned off. "Name's Zo by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Ghoul stated. Zo looked over to her watch seeing the numbers were light up in red. "How come you're not in bed yet?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Ghoul returned the question.

"AI's can't sleep for long, they always need to be at their station monitoring the status of their ship. Anyway I told you, I'm creating my own personal coded AI. Take a look" she clicked the mouse smiling as the holo pad lit a light blue circle revealing a virtual person with her appearance. Only the virtual person's body appeared in coded numbers with hair, eyes and a mouth. "Hey that's pretty cool" Ghoul moved towards the holo pad amazed by her accomplishment.

After dragging Zo away from the monitoring room the two recruits walked round the main building. "So how long have you been here?" Ghoul asked,

"Twenty-six months" she quietly replied.

"Twenty-six months?" Ghoul repeated curiously to how long she had been here.

"Aye, I've never really been assigned to a ship yet. Anyway I like helping out round here and see new recruits get higher and higher in their chosen career" Zo explained.

"But I saw you in there how could you not be assigned yet? You're a fast worker" Ghoul said making Zo smile a little. "Well to tell you the truth I have had offers from captains but I'm waiting for the right team"

"Leave it up to some sort of faith?" Zo nodded as they headed down the second floor corridor. Then they stopped coming up to a steel door "I think I'll go get some sleep".

"If I had a bed I would go to it" Ghoul replied mumbling a little.

"Why? What's happened?" they stood out the steel door as Ghoul explained the situation to Zo.

"Oh, which is why you were in damp clothing earlier when I bumped into you"

"Yeah" Ghoul replied smiling a little. Zo looked down blushing a little then met Ghoul's gaze before quietly asking "you want to come into my quarters and rest? Wash you uniform and be somewhere for you to sleep" she tried to cover the fact that she offered to share her quarters with him because she wanted to not because it would be practical for him. "Sure, thank you" he answered watching her turn round opening the door.

He followed her in but stopped looking at her when she turned round. "You can have the bed, you need more sleep then I do" she offered.

"It's okay you have the bed, it's your quarter. Feel bad enough taking up some of your space already"

"Don't be silly you can't sleep on the floor you wont get a good night rest" she protested.

"Well what you oppose we do?" Ghoul asked Zo as she paused blushing once again.

"We'll share the bed, I'll get changed first then you can get in and wash your uniform" Zed quietly answered rushing into her wash room changing out of her black shorts and black crop top into her small white night dress. She came out letting Ghoul in as she climbed under the thin bed covers lying on her side on the edge of the bed. When Ghoul came out still in his training pants he looked over to the sleeping girl cuddling the covers. He pushed the cover more over to her side lying down on the bed without the covers. The cold had never bothered him, he was one of those people who preferred the cold to the warmth. He turned on his side facing Zo's back to fit fully on the bed. He wasn't sure why but he felt like moving up to Zo and place his arm over her holding her while they slept. He gave into the temptation placing his arm over her snuggling up closer to her holding her small hand in his as he closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to finish his third week in training he saw the empty space where Zo would have lied last night wrapped up in her covers all 'nice and roastie toastie' he remembered her describing it. Ghoul couldn't understand how Zo could stand the heat, just like how Zo couldn't understand how Ghoul could stand the cold. Yes Ghoul had been staying with Zo night after night since his dorm was invaded by mindless recruits that just wanted a fight. Zo was usually gone when he woke as she only slept for eight hours and was very energetic in the mornings. Ghoul stood moving into the wash room lifting his uniform off the towel rack wondering whether he should check his quarter to see if it was free. Then again if it was he should move back in there, then again would he want to? Walking down to cafeteria for breakfast he glanced into his quarter seeing his bed made like no one had been there. His sink and shower was dry as if no one had been in there for a while. He was mixed with his feelings, yes he wanted his quarter back but he was enjoying the time he was spending with Zo. Whether it was just sharing a bed together or speaking to her while she worked, it was all worth it.

Once the lunch break came round Ghoul was able to meet up with Zo in the cafeteria scaring her from behind as she was about to take a bite out of her sandwich, "You're starting to make me think that you like scaring me" she took her bite out as Ghoul sat with his warm food.

"Aww I'm sorry" he teased lifting the food to his mouth taking a bite.

"At least you had a shower this time" Zed noticed that Ghoul had fresh clothes on.

"Ah yeah" he stumbled his words working out how to tell Zo about his quarters.

"I thought you couldn't get another spare uniform" she commented tearing a piece off her sandwich placing it in her mouth. "This is my spare uniform. I went back to my quarters to see if those guys have pushed off. It seems like they have" they was silence between for a bit.

"Oh, so you're going back then?" Zo finished her triangle shaped sandwich.

"Yeah I guess I should. Don't want to take up more of your space"

"Well if that's what you want but I gotta get back so I'll see you around?" she stood looking down at him smiling uncomfortably. Ghoul nodded in response getting back to eating his lunch.

Walking down into the single building Ghoul was in the mood to shoot something even if it was just a dummy target. Hitting the high score again he was taken by his superior into the advanced training where Ghoul would be sent into a fake street shooting moving targets as if he was in a street fight. He shot the red enemies in the windows, one's popping up from behind cars, also the ones moving on the rooftops. But while doing this he also had to watch that he wouldn't hit the blue targets which were meant to represent civilians. He moved down the street resting his assault rifle back on his shoulder. Then he heard contact to the left catching his focus firing a single bullet. He placed his gun facing the floor thinking how lucky he had missed the target as it was a civilian target. As he carried on walking red targets sprung on him circling him. He pulled his sword out of it's case spinning it round his head as he ducked slicing the targets in half. Coming back out he had managed to hit top score once again surprising his superior once again. "I think you're ready to take your test recruit" the tanned skin superior led Ghoul into a room that was filled with screens circling him.

"Put this in your ear and you shall hear one of our AI's speak to you" Ghoul took the ear piece placing it in his ears hoping it would be Zo down the other end. He'd feel a lot more safer and trusting with an AI he knows and definitely can trust. Unfortunately the female's voice was different from Zo's. The screens turned on showing him his surroundings as he held his gun props. "You ready?" the AI asked. "Ready" he answered holding up his gum aiming in front of him keeping his eyes searching all the screens firing at the targets on in the left building. "enemy flank on your six" the AI informed him. Ghoul spun round aiming straight seeing the targets on the rooftop shooting them down before dealing with the one that were moving in the street ground coming towards him. He finished as the screen blackened out, "pleasure working with you recruit" the ear piece cut out. He stepped out the room receiving positive feedback and his award passing his weaponry training.

Ghoul then ran over to the monitoring room finding that for once Zo wasn't there. He ran up to the second floor down to the end room knocking on her door finding that she wasn't there either. He couldn't work out where else she could be. He ran round the building for a while unable to find her. Therefore he decided to go and work out until night came. She would have to be in her room to sleep and if she wasn't there he'd wait for her to return. Working on his muscles he began to get more and more tired then he thought he would. He decided to miss out on dinner and rest for a little bit before returning his search to find Zo.

Zo tried to get to sleep but something was missing. The emptiness from behind her. She missed having someone holding her like a security blanket. She stood out from her bed placing her training gear on over her night dress rushing down the stairs towards Ghoul's quarters. She tapped on his door wishing he would answer quickly as the cold started to make her skin shiver. There was no answer so she decided to let herself in taking off her uniform leaving it on the floor. Ghoul turned his head round seeing Zo lift her shirt over her head revealing her night dress tying her hair back into a ponytail. As she turned round Ghoul was back in his original position Zo had found him in. She moved over to the side of the bed seeing the covers pushed down to the bottom. With Ghoul lying flat on his back there was no room for Zo to lie on the bed therefore she decided to wrap herself round in the covers moving herself to lie in between Ghoul's legs resting her head on his chest. She blushed as she realised that the man she was lying on was only in his boxer shorts.

She carried on blushing closing her eyes until she felt to hand trail lightly over her back holding her. "I got my weaponry award" Ghoul softly mumbled.

"Well done you! I'm proud of you Ghoul" she smiled wanting to give him a kiss of congratulations. "Thanks" Ghoul mumbled once again stroking her back softly. "Hey I tried to look for you today after lunch" he trailed off dozing back into his sleep. Zo looked up at his smiling amused by his actions. "I'm sorry" she whispered smiling as she laid her head back down on his chest feeling it moved up and down with every breath he took. As she woke up eight hours later she decided to go into the wash room looking at herself in the mirror untying her hair. For once Ghoul also managed to wake up hearing a disturbance in his wash room. He smiled remembering last nights events.

He stepped into his wash room silently creeping up behind jumping up from the floor making her jump spinning round loosing her balance falling on him. Ghoul managed to catch her in his arm but with the force of gravity hitting him he fell back into the open shower falling back on the power button switching the water on. Zo looked up meeting Ghoul's eyes blushing as water trickled down his exposed body muscle. Zo could feel her front being pressed up against Ghoul as she leaned on him from the fall feeling the water seep through her thin night dress material. Ghoul raised his wet hand moving the females fringe out from her face running his fingers through her hair making her blush more then she ever had before. He smiled down to her as she moved her body off his apologising for the accident. "It's okay, here" he passed her his towel so she could try herself off and left the wash room.

When Zo had finished getting ready she came out thanking Ghoul for the use of his towel. "I'll see you later?" Ghoul asked in hope. Zo nodded smiling leaving her night dress to dry off in Ghoul's quarters. When Ghoul was ready he made he way to cafeteria for breakfast then to the body building quarter to spend his morning building up his muscles as usual. But something would be different about this morning. The superior came to disturb Ghoul's work out asking him to come to his office in another hour. As he made his way back to his quarters he caught Zo grabbing her night dress. "Thought AI's couldn't be away from their station for too long" Ghoul stated.

"Yeah, something came up. I have to go" she brushed past him rushing out looking a little down. Ghoul stood there for awhile a little worried and confused. But he had no time to run personal errands he had to get showered and down to his superiors office.

Opening the door to his superiors office Ghoul stepped in taking the seat that he was offered. He turned to see Zo walk in as well taking the seat on his left. "Glad you two could make it"

"What's this about sir?" Zo asked looking up to the superior.

"Promotion, I want you two to join the Omega Team that will be launching at the end of the week. Ghoul you will be second in command and Zo you'll be an official AI. I think it's about time you joined a team then wasting your talent here"

"Y-Yes sir" Zo agreed to the offer.

"Ghoul are you ready? You'll be the youngest recruit that ever made it to second in command so quickly"

"Yes sir I'm ready" Ghoul replied.

"Great, on Sunday meet us in the launch quarters at ten hundred hours. You are dismissed" the superior dismissed the two new promoted AI and second in command. As they were walking back Ghoul looked over to Zo. "Talk about fate" he smiled at her as she blushed a little smiling back.

Packing his armour gear for the missions he would be assigned to, Ghoul wondered what his captain would be like. Would he be one of those bossy people looking down on everyone because he has all the power or would he be one of those committed team work who's more of a friend then a captain. Well guess he'll have to wait and find out. A tap came on his door which he answered seeing Zo with her travel bag smiling. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me get my stuff" Ghoul went to pick up his bag holding it over his shoulder as he walked with Zo to the launch quarters. "What kind of captain you think we'll have?"

"I've actually already met him"

"Oh right cause captains pick their AI's right?" Zo nodded in response before speaking.

"Yeah he's one who wants the best and is really hard working. He likes his squad to know what their doing" Zo explained the impression she got of their captain.

"Sir with all do respect I don't want this dumbass on my ship, sir" the lightly tanned skin captain complained to the commander. "Hey, I'm not happy myself being on a ship with a pansy captain. But we all got to make sacrifices" Ghoul stated walking past them.

"Call me pansy again" the captain walked behind Ghoul as the second in command made his way to their ship. Zo stopped off next to the commander watching the two guys argue as they made their way to the ship. "It's been a pleasure having you here for so long" the commander stated.

"Thank you sir, it's been great being here" she smiled walking towards the ship with her travel bag strap placed on her shoulder. Ghoul placed his dark red travel bag on his bed as his captain stood leaning on the door frame. "Portal is at the back of the ship, you'll need to take your armour gear there" he spoke taking his leave. Ghoul sighed to himself grabbing his armour making his way to the portal room. There he saw a female in green camo pants, a leafy green tank top and wearing a camo cap that covered her shortish navy blue hair. She didn't bother to make contact with Ghoul as she placed her armour gear on her hook leaving him in silence.

"Oh hey Dizzy" a bright chirpy voice caught Ghouls attention. He saw Zo and the smaller girl talk. So that's her name, well whatever Ghoul thought placing his armour on the hook. He waited for Zo to finish talking to Dizzy before walking up to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Captain wants us at the control quarters when he launches." Zo explained. The two made it down to the quarters but on the way Zo stopped off without Ghoul noticing. She placed her hand on the security pad confirming her access into her station. When Ghoul made it into the control quarters the captain began to speak. "Finally he's here" the captain raised his voice as he turned to look out the window. "Zo ready to launch in five" he commanded. Ghoul looked round noticing that Zo wasn't by his side any more. Where the hell was she?

"Yes sir" Zo's virtual personal AI sprung up from the holo pad next to the captain. Ghoul smirked,

"So where's the real Zo?" Ghoul asked the virtual person.

"I'm underneath you" she answered politely as she began the launch sequence.


	3. Chapter 3

After the launch sequence had finished the Captain sat in the middle seat turning it round to look at his crew. "Before we left we received a recording of an emergency pick up. Zo will you do the honours?" he ordered. Zo brought up the recording playing it so everyone could hear it. They could all hear heavy breathing and running foot steps. "This is Zulu Team calling in for emergency pick up. Our ship had to take an emergency landing, I'm not sure where I can't see anything. And the ship is about to loose" then the recording cut into static.

"They were being attacked" Dizzy stated as she remembered the banging noise in the back ground before the recording was cut out. "Zo analyse the recording and get a pin point on their location"

"Right away sir" Zo's virtual AI disappeared back into the holo pad as she obeyed her orders listening intensely to the recording over and over. "Usually the AI sends out a distress signal" Dizzy picked up. "Then I'm guessing some of the Zulu Team are KIA" the captain swivelled his chair round seeing a blue light flash with a little beeping sound in time with the light flashings. He leaned forward pressing in the button as a virtual blue screen stretched out in front of him.

"What you got Zo?" he asked seeing a planet appear on the screen with the co-ordinates and atmosphere detail. "It appears they landed on a planet with no sun. The planet of night. This means there's no warmth, light or food. I believe that Dizzy was right, they were being attacked but I can't analyse the status on Zulu Team's ship so I can't figure out why they're out of power" Zo reported.

"He said that they had to make an emergency landing. Maybe they were running out of power before the distress signal was made" Ghoul picked up.

"There's no sign of anything that can absorb the power on the planet" Zo remarked. Shift sighed looking over to Zo's virtual AI. "Alright let's just concentrate on saving the survivor then we'll know what's happened and take them back to base" Shift explained the plan inserting the co-ordinates into the directional pad so the ship can automatically steer over to the pinned co-ordinates.

As the waiting hours passed for drop off the members of the Omega Team were at the back of the ship placing on their armour suiting up. "I'm looking forward to this" Shift stated grabbing Ghoul's attention as he placed on his think chest vest buckling it up. "Why's that?"

"Get to see how bad your ass is gonna fail" he remarked placing on his gloves making sure they were a tight fit before moving over to the holo pad. He pressed in the small light blue flashing switch seeing the virtual AI. "Go ahead Zo" he moved back towards the portal.

"I've been able to manufacture some night vision goggles for you. I made some spare for the survivors. Soon as we land I'll scan the area and try to pin point their position" the team took their goggles placing them on top of their head ready to pull them on top of their eyes when they make it through the portal. "I'm sure there's just one survivor but good work Zo, when do we land?" Shift placed his ear piece in so he could keep in touch with the AI. "We land in 5" she stated before they all felt a gentle bump of the ship landing on the ground. "Sorry about that sir, hard to see outside. I'll try and get you to the outside safe"

"Just do your best Zo" Shift ordered as Zo started up the portal seeing two gold arched metal pillars fire up creating a ring with a light blue sphere get bigger and bigger until it fit perfectly inside the ring. "Co-ordinates are ready" she reported as they walked up to the sphere taking a step through.

Once Omega Team passed through the portal they ended up just above the ship having a hard landing on top. "Sorry sir" Zo apologised. Shift made an unhappy sigh shaking his head as he climbed down off his own ship. "You better analyse this planet quick before you kill us"

"Yes sir"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Ghoul stated placing on his night vision, "give her a break, this is her first real mission and it's not exactly under the easiest circumstances is it?"

"She's an AI, she's meant to prepare the information within a second. I didn't choose her to slack off"

"You picked her because she was the best so just let her get settled okay?"

"Maybe she wasn't ready to get pulled into the real thing yet" the captain sighed once again moving forward with the team following him. "Actually sir I just learnt how they in scripted the co-ordinates here. I'd keep your eyes open I'm detecting unknown life form. Better be careful"

"Thanks Zo, keep trying to scan for the survivors. Omega Team out" Shift brought his assault rifle up crouching down scurrying over the dark ground in hope to find the survivors.

"Man why do I have to stay behind?" Dizzy whined leaning back against the wall with her arms folded as she watched a smaller female then her walk around the small first aid room she had. "To protect the AI, anyway stop complaining you get to do more things then I do" the small female sat on the clean white bed shrugging her shoulders scrunching her nose. "Now that's not true, what are the chances of the ship getting attacked then one of us getting hurt on a mission and needing you to assist them"

"Yeah but their not always gonna get hurt are they?" the female snapped.

"Well no of course they're not but there's still more for you to do then me"

"If you want something to do Dizzy you can always give the captain the co-ordinates of the survivor for us" Zo reported as Dizzy placed a hand on her headset listening to the AI's voice.

"Nah that's more your job" Dizzy declined the offer joining the ship medic on the bed leaning back on the wall.

Meanwhile the Omega Team had been rushing through the darkness hearing their heavy armoured boots squish the damp soft moss as they moved. Passing through the trees they came up to an open space with fog that came up from the ground to their knees. They looked down then back up seeing the fallen ship right in the middle. "Ghoul go right, I'll go left" the captain ordered as Ghoul took the right side of the open space round to the crashed ship. Moving round they could hear high pitched rough screams and high pitched roars. "Keep quiet" Shift whispered into his headset. They moved round the ship regrouping at the back of the ship seeing that the door had been ripped open by some sort of animal claws. Shift signalled Ghoul to carry on inside as they took cover at each side of the ripped hole. "Sir I have the co-ordinates of the survivors"  
"Not now Zo. We've made it to the Zulu Team's ship, something's inside it. We're moving in" Shift stated moving in with Ghoul behind him crouching down scurrying to the front of the ship where the control room was. Coming up they could see that the door to the control room had also been ripped open. They hid on each side of the door looking in carefully leaning their head into the room seeing a black creature with two back legs and two front ones with big claws. They saw the creatures tongue fire out from it's mouth into the cables underneath feeding off the electricity causing sparks to wrap around the creatures body.

Ghoul and Sift turned away as the sparks were too bright for the night vision goggles. They lifted them off pointing their torches up to the ceiling as Shift gave the commands of how they were going to deal with the situation. "On three" Shift ordered. They counted to three dashing into the room throwing a flare into the middle of the room firing at the quick moving creature. Once they killed the enemy they could hear movement on top of the ship. "Time to leave, Zo give me those co-ordinates" Shift held his hand up to his headset as he placed the night vision goggles on. Once Zo had given the captain the co-ordinates of the survivors Ghoul couldn't hep but wonder. "Hey Zo, what were those things?"

"What does it matter we know how to kill it" Shift whined

"Just nice to have a little more information that's all jeez no need to get moody"

"Their called 'sigs' a life form infested on this planet, they feed off electricity and are drawn to the light"

"You know you'd think that they would be scared of the light living in the dark and all" Ghoul stated. "I guess but, just be careful they're surrounding your position" Zo reported .

"And with all the fog we won't be able to see them on the ground" Shift stated as they came up to the ripped open door once again.

Shift signalled form them to move forward rushing out of the fog watching their footing firing at any on coming sigs. Shift had gotten flanked but lucky Ghoul brought out his sword and pistol. He used the pistol to aim at the sigs that were jumping towards his captain and using his sword to slash at any close ranged sigs that were moving towards him. "Thanks man" the captain spoke. Ghoul smirked quickly changing his pistol and sword back to his assault rifle. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that, I was too busy saving your ass"

"Oh fine that's it you don't deserve a thank you any more" Shifts demanding voice was raised causing Ghoul to laugh a little bit. "It's ok, you're welcome"

"Shut up"

Back at the Omega Team's ship Zo looked over to the radar picking up enemy movement outside. Dizzy and the medic were still sat on the bed talking until Dizzy shushed the medic hearing claws scratch against the ship above them. "Dizzy I'm reading enemy contact outside the ship flanking both sides" Dizzy and the medic looked up at the lights as they started to flicker. "Get to the portal room there should be some night vision goggles left over. I'll try and contact the captain"

"Got ya!" Dizzy took hold of the medic's wrist so they wouldn't be separated.

"Captain do you read? Captain?" Shift placed his hand on his ear piece as the words broke up with static. "Zo? We can't read you, Zo?"

"Shit" Zo whispered turning on her red light torch making her way up the stairs and placing her hand on the security pad letting her out. She began to run down to the back of the ship bumping into Dizzy and the medic. "I need you to radio the captain for me" Zo stated quickly putting on the night vision goggles. "Captain sir do you read?"

"Reading loud and clear what's your status?"

"We've lost power and being flanked"

"Hang in there we're almost near the survivors" Shift ordered.

As the Omega Team carried on through out the darkness they hadn't been attacked thinking themselves lucky. They headed for the hills being careful not to slip on the slimy rock surface. "Shift there's a smoke signal" Ghoul pointed over to a thin man waving his arms above him side to side calling them. "Move out" Shift ordered running to the survivor.

"Thank god you're here I'm almost out of ammo" a deep voice stated as he went to pick up another survivor that flexed over his shoulder as if the body was dead. "Ghoul clip" Shift ordered Ghoul to give up one of his clips to the survivor. "There's no time to explain we have to get back to my ship. It's lost power and under attack" the survivor nodded walking back down the hill with them.

"Names Uzu" he looked over to Ghoul.

"Ghoul, and that loser of a captain is Shift" Ghoul stated.

"Hey count yourself lucky that I even let you into my team. Now come down here I need you to take a look at something" Ghoul sighed crouching to the ground making his way over his captain looking in the same direction seeing a flock of sigs making their way somewhere quick. "They're going to the ship I bet" Ghoul reported.

"Seems so, we're gonna move aside from them sneakily so when we get close to the ship, we start to attack them head on running through so we can get the survivors on board the ship. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Ghoul answered moving sneakily round with his team and the survivors.


	4. Chapter 4

Following the sigs in the pitch black the Omega Team kept track of them moving silently with them in the trees making their way back to the ship. They stopped looking at all the sigs climbing over the ship trying to claw their way in. "Ghoul throw in a flare to distract them and move in" Shift commanded. Ghoul nodded creping forward to take cover behind a tree lighting the flare throwing it to the left side of the ship distracting all the sigs as the bright yellow light caught their attention. "Move out!" Shift called as they all began to run for the ship. Shift lit another flare throwing it further away from the ship as they made it closer towards the ship. "Dizzy get Zo to open the door"

"Already on it sir" Dizzy replied as the door slowly began to open. But unluckily the flare had gone out. "They may not attack just keep quiet" Dizzy informed the team as the door fully opened.

"Tell Zo to power up the ship and keep the door open. We'll protect the ship" Shift ordered.

"Zo power up the ship and launch. The team is gonna protect the ship as much as they can. I'm gonna go help them" Dizzy ran up the stairs waiting for Zo to give her access to get out of her station. "Right men take your stand, you better get him to the medic" Shift looked over to the survivor who nodded running inside. "Lets do this" Shift held up his gun as the ship powered up lifting a little of the ground then crashing back down catching the sigs attention making them scream and roar. "Sorry sir the ship was just in shock"

"Zo I would like my ship in one piece if it isn't too much to ask"

"Yes sir" Zo started to boost the power gauge feeling the ship trying to lift off again. Meanwhile the Omega Team was picking off the sigs with their assault rifles. Dizzy threw another flare out distracting them but still picked of the ones that still wanted power from the ship.

"Launch in 5" Zo announced gently lifting the ship off the ground into the air. Then surprised the survivor runs out to the door throwing a grenade blowing up the sigs that tried to jump up under the ship. "Nice work" Shift stated as the door began to close.

All the members of the Omega Team were sat around a steel table on steel benches eating microwavable food. "Name's Uzu, and the other guy is Bee."

"I ran x-rays on your friend. Turns out he has an AutoMail body yet he still has the memories and movement of a human" the medic stated.

"He's a human but instead of a full skinned body he has metalic limbs" Zo explained

"You guys got it all worked out" Uzu stated.

"We've contacted base and they've suggested for you to stay with the team" Zo announced.

"Depends on the captain" they all turned to look at Shift who was leaning against the wall shifting his fork forwards and backwards in his food. "Sure, be glad to have you on the team" Shift accepted the survivors into his team. "Shall I contact base?" Zo asked.

"Yeah let's go" Shift placed his food one the table leaving the room with Zo following.

Zo signed into her station connecting the captain with the base at Earth. "They've accepted to become members of the Omega Team" Shift stated.

"Good work base out" they connection was cut.

"What now sir?" Zo's virtual AI showed up on the holo pad.

"Take a break," Shift sat down on his chair silently.

"Thank you sir" Zo signed out of her station making her way up to the top floor of the ship where she could practice her fighting moves. When she entered the big empty floor she saw the second in command curled up on the floor leaning against the wall. Zo moved over to the middle of the room starting to jump off her right foot grabbing her numbchucks swinging them round expanding her arms as she swirled in the air landing on her feet with one numbchuck in front of her and the other by her side. Ghoul look up to her a little entertained as it never crossed his mind to how Zo would use fighting techniques. He stood up moving towards her. "You know, a good swords man can fight with any blade he his given" Ghoul stopped close to Zo looking down at her smirking. "How about I show you?" His dark eyes then locked onto Zo's bright ruby's. Lightly trailing his hand against Zo's waist Ghoul moved them round to the back gripping her sai's slowly lifting them out from the holding clasp. He could see Zo's light tanned skin go red on her cheeks as he moved back lifting out his sword for Zo to wield.

"On three" Ghoul stated as they let three silent seconds go past before they both dashed towards each other banging the blades together. Ghoul swiped one of the sai's up to knock the blade out of the way then swept the other up hitting the sword's blade up letting it slip out of Zo's hand falling behind her. Ghoul then tried to slide his leg behind Zo's but she flipped backwards running towards the sword picking it up. She began to run in circles round Ghoul then ran straight for him jumping up into the air above sitting on his shoulders swiping the blade down knocking one of the sai's out his hand. Then Zo jumped off his shoulders dashing towards him again but didn't expected him to jump over her twirling round at the same time she did knocking the blade out of her hand. Zo ducked underneath tipping Ghoul off his feet falling to the floor. Zo sat on him removing the second sai from his hand and pinned his wrists down. "You're good" she smiled down at the man underneath her. He inched his face up close to hers making her blush once again. "You're good to" he whispered leaning back down to look in her eyes.

"I better get back to my station" she lifted her weight off him collecting her sai's off the ground. "You gonna come to bed tonight?" Ghoul asked sliding his sword back in the hold. Zo looked at him smiling and gave a slight nod to answer his question. Ghoul watched her walk off smiling to himself before getting back into training.

Zo entered her station walking down the small set of stairs placing on her head set checking the monitors then beeped for the captain up top in the control room. "What you got Zo?" Shift pressed the button so he virtual AI could show up. "Sir the ship has damage around the outside and we can no longer get power to the portal. The sigs has damaged the cables, panels and one of the oxygen pipes we need to land as quick as possible before the ship slowly deteriorates itself" she explained showing the ships status on the big plasma screen in front of her captain who sat in his chair brushing his hand through his hair thinking of a what caution to take. "How long will it take us to Earth without the portal"

"Back to base already?" a female voice crept up from behind the captain.

"Sir, without the portal we can't warp and with an oxygen pipe burst we only have thirty hours"

"Where's the closet planet?" Shift questioned. Zo taped away coming up with an answer almost instantly. "Twenty hours away sir, if we can find a material to fix the power cables we can warp back to Earth and finish repairing the ship there"

"Set the ship to the closet planet, get us there quick"

"Yes sir" Zo's virtual AI disappeared into the holo pad.

"It's going to be okay, we'll make it" Dizzy reassured him as Shift turned his chair round to see the female in her combats. "I know, I trust my AI even though she's crashed my ship once or twice"

"Good, a captain should" Dizzy turned to exit.

"Before you go answer me one thing" Dizzy turned back to look at her captain.

"You've never called me 'Sir'. Why?"

"Cause I know you'll like it" she smirked leaving making Shift also smirk turning back round in his chair.

After ten hours of setting the co-ordinates keeping an eye on the ships status Zo was granted a break from her captain leaving him in charge of monitoring the ships status. She moved to her dorm opening it seeing Ghoul come out from his bathroom. He smirked at her moving towards her wrapping his arms around her holding her body against his making her blush and rest her head gently on his broad shoulder. "I need to get changed" Zo quietly stated before looking up at the man holding her loosening his grip round her smiling. She smiled back moving into the bathroom getting ready for bed. She came out the bathroom seeing Ghoul down on his hands doing press ups one after the other none stop. Zo then moved towards him sitting on his back lifting up her legs to sit cross legged on his back as he continued to do his press ups. "Your not that heavy" Ghoul stated continuing his work out. "You're gonna need another shower after this"

"Maybe you could trip up and fall in the shower with me again" he suggested making Zo giggle a little. "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay" he carried on with his press up talking with the girl sat on his back until he lied fully down finished. Zo leaned down lying on top of his back with her hands on his shoulders gently circling her fingers round massaging them. "Feels good" Ghoul stated with a tone of relaxation in his voice. "Here I have an idea come on" Zo stepped off him taking Ghoul into the shower letting the water run down the naked top half of his body grabbing the soap and massaging his back. Once she was finished she left him to get a proper shower and waited for him in bed so he could hold her keeping her warm even though he couldn't understand where she would wear so little if she knew she would be cold.

Waking up to the banging on the door Ghoul unwrapped his arms round the waking female letting her crawl over him opening the door to see the captain ordering her back to her station quickly. Zo quickly changed into her black clothing running down to her station placing on her head set. "Preparing to land in five"

"Affirmative, try and do it gently this time" Shift teased his AI

"Yes sir" Zo landed the ship gently to the ground that no sound was made.

"Good job Zo everyone armour up" Shift ordered as everyone moved to the back on the ship placing on their own unique armour. Zo opened the door letting them enter the outside seeing nothing but sand and bright light from the three suns that were orbiting round the planet. "So hot" Ghoul stated dragging his feet along the ground. "I don't think anyone is here" Zo looked round with the team as they moved a couple of feet from the ship. "I dunno, they could be on the other side" Dizzy pointed out.

"Did you not get a scan?" Shift looked over to the AI

"The power cable was cut for the scanner" Zo answered.

"Alright Zo, Dizzy and Uzu go and explore we'll figure out how to repair the portal"

"There's nothing here, it's a desert" Dizzy spoke up. Zo looked up looking at the three suns come from different directions at different times. "Sir we could use solar powered energy to power up the portal"

"Good work Zo, we'll use the materials from inside lets get to work Omega Team"


	5. Chapter 5

Following the orders of their captain, Ghoul and Bee were inside the ship finding metal panels carrying them back to the outside where the three suns scorched the sand underneath their feet making them sweat under the thick body armour they were. Trying not to think about the heat Ghoul held the metal panel in place as his captain wield it to the stand that was hopefully going to be connected to the portal. "Stop it" Shift demanded. Ghoul opened his eyes without realising that they were closed as the heat was raising his body temperature so high that he felt like he was being burned alive. "Stop what?"

"Just concentrate on keeping that panel straight" Shift commanded letting Ghoul silently sigh to himself closing his eyes once more from the heat. "Man should have asked Uzu to help me"

"I can do it" Ghoul retaliated looking down at the crouched man working on joining the pieces together. "Yeah right, you can't even stand the heat. Soon as we get back you're gonna go home crying to mummy and daddy"

"Actually for your information I don't see my 'daddy'" Ghoul felt a little rage in him that quickly passed as he let go off the panel picking up one of the many panels they had left to wield. "You don't see your dad?" Shift spoke standing up with squinting eyes.

"Yeah" was all Ghoul could say has he held up the panel once again while his captain fired up the blow touch melting the two together. "You ain't the only one" Shift stated creating a silence between them as they began concentrating on the mission in hand.

Meanwhile the rest of the Omega Team were dragging their feet leaving a snail trail in the dry sand. Taking a sip from his water tank Uzu led the team forwards into nothing but emptiness. "I think we should go back, I can't stand the heat" Dizzy suggested from the back of the squad.

"But you were assigned to help me find information" Zo looked back as the soldier stopped breathing heavy from the exhaustion. "Maybe we should go back" Uzu moved past Zo to place his water tank near Dizzy's lips helping her to take a dose. "You guys go back I need my information" Zo stated. "You can't stay here on your own" Uzu held Dizzy up as she body started to limb.

"But I've been ordered to collect information, I'll be okay you need to get her to the medic" Zo gave Uzu a reassuring smile letting him trust her. Uzu nodded turning back with Dizzy's left arm hooked round his neck fighting the heat. "Captain sir this is Uzu do you read me?" Uzu began to radio in through his head set. "Reading you loud and clear, what you got?"

"Captain sir I'm returning to the ship with Dizzy she's having a heat stroke"

"What's your position?" Shift automatically questioned.

"No idea captain sir, Zo has carried on with the mission" the tiring soldier reported.

"Affirmative captain out".

"You shouldn't call him 'captain' and 'sir' at the same time you know" Dizzy spoke between breaths. Uzu made a shushing sound lifting her up in his arms carrying on back towards the ship. "Boosts his, big ego" Dizzy breathed letting her head fall limb onto the dark man's shoulder feeling like she was loosing all feeling within her body but the warmth.

Finishing up on the last stand that would hold the solar panels Shift and Ghoul jumped off the top of the ship landing feet first onto the sand. "Bee give me an update" Shift placed his hand on his right ear where his ear piece to the headset lay walking into the ships shade sitting down. "Cables are connected to the portal making my way to the solar panels now" a kiddish but robotic toned voice reported his status. "Good work meet you on the outside, captain out" Shift looked ahead keeping an eye out for the returning soldiers. As they sat in silence Ghoul took a swig of his water falling back onto the ships floor lying down waiting for time to pass. "Why don't you go do something useful?" the captains words commanded.

"I am" Ghoul's voice had softened as he placed his hands behind his head to cushion it.

"No you're not you idiot go out and find Zo she's on her own, she'll be vulnerable if something happens" Ghoul sat up placing his hand over his headset.

"Zo you there?" he called, "Zo?" he sighed placing his hand back down on the ground.

"She must be out of range" a man from behind them stated carrying the cables with crocodile clips at the end. Ghoul sighed again of the thought of having to go back out into the heat trying to search for one of the team. "If it's that hard for you then don't bother going" Shift looked up to the standing man. "Nah, captains orders and all" he unhappily said stepping back into the heat.

Meanwhile the fallen soldier was laying in a pair of arms which she could no longer remember where she was or what had happened to her. "Dizzy come on you gotta keep talking to me" the man's voice that she couldn't recognise no longer kept echoing round her as he kept repeating the sentence to try and get her attention. "What?" was all she kept whispering as a reply to the many repeated sentences she kept hearing. "Dizzy" Uzu kept looking down at the woman in his arms as he carried her back to ship. He wondered how long it would take them? How much had they already walked? He couldn't remember walking this much on the way there. Were they even heading in the right direction? That question was answered with the snail trail they imprinted with their dragging feet on the way. Good thing it wasn't windy he kept his thoughts running in his head as he was still having to repeated the sentence to Dizzy to get her attention. He looked forward squinting his eyes seeing a black figure in the far distance come towards them slowly. "Ghoul? That you man?" Uzu spoke into his ear piece. "Yeah it's me" Ghoul replied unhappily.

"What you doing out here man? Thought you were helping the captain?"

"Yeah well he thinks Zo's vulnerable so he sent me to find her"

"Awh man, she'll be a long way off now" Uzu stopped when the distance closed between the team members. "I know" Ghoul sighed.

"Hey ladies stopped chatting we've got company here" Shift's voice came loud and demanding down their ear pieces. "Alright captain sir on our way" Uzu replied as the men started to run back to the ship.

Zo stopped looking back at her snail trail wondering whether she should give up on her research or not. She moved over to a sand stone sitting on it placing her hand on her right ear over her head set. "Captain can you read me?" she spoke receiving no answer. "Well, guess that's made my decision" she placed her hand down ready to push herself up until she felt something smooth texture under her palm. She jumped up seeing a little scorpion crawl round the sand stone. "Hey little fella" she smiled watching him seeing some others appear. "There's so many little ones where's your mother?"

Throwing a grenade at the enemy, the enemy screeched bringing it's pincers up to it's face moving back a little falling back from the explosion. "Bee hook the cables up and get the ship powered up" Shift commanded firing up at the enemy. "Man what the hell is that?" Uzu asked in shock of it's size. "A fucking huge ass scorpion, some assistance would be nice" Shift replied making the soldiers run round the enemy. Ghoul took his stand on the right of his captain as Uzu dashed in placing Dizzy on the aiding bed. "We got to figure a strategy to get it away from the ship, Bee's going to hack into the AI station and get the ship powered up. Once he does move into the ship and take the side turrets" Shift commanded them.

"But sir what about Zo?"

"We'll pick her up on the way home" Shift replied moving towards the scorpion firing up at it's face making it swing it's left pincer round to him. He jumped over it rolling back up on his feet firing at the stomach. Ghoul had then came up with an idea thanks to his captain. He fired up at the scorpions face watching as the right pincer came swing towards. He jumped on top running along it pulling out his sword cutting off the pincer as he continued up to the scorpions face jumping off slashing down the scorpions face straight down the middle of the scorpions body running to the side hoping that the blood spray wouldn't catch him. He looked over to his captain smirking. "Okay into the ship" he demanded running in with Ghoul. "Bee give me an update"

"Almost there captain" Bee had successfully pulled off the hand print panel rewiring the security door gaining access. He walked down the small flight of stairs ducking his head as he was a lot taller than Zo was. He sat in the control chair placing on the AI headset that fell over his eyes showing him all the scanned information about the powered ship. "Alright sir I'm in" he informed the captain. "Direct the ship west and keep going until we find Zo" Shift moved over to the front right turret as Ghoul took the back left turret leaving Uzu to make a decision of which to take. As the ship lifted shaking the whole inside and outside of it. "Why can't people be more careful with my ship?"

"You're ship is badly damaged sir" Bee answered the question.

"Yeah I know just get us moving" he kept his eyes open as the ship turned to face west moving forward slowly picking up speed. As the ship started to fly over the sandy desert Bee swooped the ship near the ground opening the door as Shift called Zo to jump on the ramp through the head set. As they flew by Zo successfully jumped on the back running towards her quarters.

"Alright time to go home guys" Shift stated as Zo began to power up the portal. Suddenly the ship had stopped sailing through the air. "Sir we got pincered from underneath it's created a big hole under the ship. It'll take five minutes for the portal to fully power up"

"Sir I have a plan" Ghoul reported.

"Tell me don't stall"

"I'll go to the bottom of the ship and slice off the pincer then Zo could circle round it while the portal powers up" Ghoul explained waiting for confirmation.

"You better do this right if not I'm kicking you off my team" Shift threatened as Ghoul made his way to the bottom of the ship looking down keeping his balance round the side of the ripped hole. He jumped up to level with the top of the pincer slashing his sword down clean cutting off the top of the pincer letting the scorpion draw it back screeching. Zo moved the ship to the side so Uzu could fire at the abnormal sized creature with the turret cracking through the hard shell of the pincer destroying it. "Okay guys aim for the stinger," Zo stated coming up with a new strategy. Uzu and Bee aimed their turrets for the tail of the scorpion flanking it to prevent another attack. "How much longer is this going to take?" Shift demanded a little agitated.

"Another minute sir" Zo answered circling the ship round the enemy once again.

"Awh I can't wait to get home" Bee chirped firing the turret constantly at the target, "gonna get me some girls" he giggled soothingly to himself.

In due time the portal had fully powered up as Zo launched it to warp them to Earth setting the co-ordinates straight in to the repair sector of the base. They all staggered out of the ship thankful to be back at peace and a place they knew all about. "Damaged your ship already captain Shift" the commander stated as they all stood in his office reporting. "You would not believe" he said while sighing and leaning his head back thinking of his pride possession. "Well at least she's being repaired and we are withdrawing Dizzy from your squad" the commander explained.

"Yes sir" Shift then leaned his head forwards responding to the news of loosing one of his squad members. "For now you all have signed quarters, I suggest you go and rest while I have a talk with your AI" all the team members left but one.

"I just need you to submit a report of the research you have found about the two planets"

"Yes sir" Zo quietly answered standing up from her seat.

"And before you go, you did marvellous work in bringing back your ship. You should get a medal" he joked making Zo smile a little. "Thanks but no thanks sir" she left the office in silence making her way to her quarter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghoul sat leaning up against the door waiting for the girl who approached him holding a take out tea in her hand staring at him blankly. "Hey, what you doing here?" she couldn't help but smile as she took a sip of her drink passing it to her surprise visitor while she unlocked the metal steel door. As they entered the quarter Zo placed her cup on her bed side table moving into her wash room getting changed into her thin white above the knee length night dress. Ghoul sat on her bed pushing the blanket down to the bottom ready for Zo to scurry out the wash room repeating the word 'cold' wrapping herself up into a cocoon. Then that moment happened exactly as he thought. "Cold, cold, cold" the small girl ran out the wash room jumping on the bed quickly wrapping the blanket round her. "You're so silly" Ghoul chuckled as he grabbed her tea off the side passing it towards her as she reached her hand out from under the blanket to take the cup from him drinking down some of the warm tea. "Yeah well it makes life entertaining" she smiled rubbing her nose against the blanket making it warm.

"Now what are you doing?" he couldn't help but smile a little from the action of the girl in front of him. "My nose is cold!" Zo put on an upset kid voice making them both laugh a little.

"Your nose is cold?" Ghoul repeated with a big grin on his face laughing.

"Yeah, don't be a meanie" Zo still spoke in the upset kid voice.

"I'm not mean" Ghoul smirked taking the cup from Zo taking a swig of her tea.

Up at the crack of dawn the captain of the Omega Team was observing the hard working engineers repairing his ship. He walked round looking over the engineers' shoulders checking if they were doing their jobs properly. He could never find the trust in other people to repair his ship apart from one, the one person who he hadn't known for very long but had proven himself worthy to work on the ship independently over night. Shift had never seen someone work so fast on repairing a ship. Then again, the person he had faith in wasn't exactly hundred percent human, "Ready Bee?" Shift questioned as he saw the blue light begin to flash checking the holo pad communication. Zo's virtual AI appeared but it was Zo's voice that was heard. "Ready and that's the AI communication checked with hundred percent positive feedback" Bee reported. Uzu strolled up from behind Shift smirking almost laughing at the female virtual AI appearance but Bee's kid voice coming through. "Looking good Bee" Uzu teased listing a thumbs up to the virtual AI

"Why do I feel uncomfortable when you say that?"

"Cause you look like Zo" Uzu explained.

"What you on about?"

"The holo pad was on" Bee soon caught on after the statement was made.

"So I look like a woman?" he paused until he made a whining noise.

"Come on Bee it aint that bad" Uzu said

"No it's not that, I wish I could touch myself" he tried making the virtual AI move her hands round her body making all three of them laugh a little. "Come on guys, the outside still needs repairing" Shift ordered them out.

The leading man decided to take time from supervising the engineers to check up on the one team member who wont be joining them on their next mission. He entered the pure white room seeing Cass sit next to the patient checking her temperature. "Her heart beat is regular, no longer de-hydrated. Just waiting for her temperature to go down" she stood leaving the chair open for her captain to sit. "Thanks, could you give us a minute?" Cass nodded her head leaving the clip board in the slot at the end of the bed existing the room. "Get up" he shook her hand endlessly from side to side until her eye lids opened. The resting woman groaned at the interruption of her sleep removing her hand from the source that was disturbing it. "Leave me alone" she placed her hand on her stomach closing her eyes once again. "Can you at least spare a couple of minutes after I came all this way out of a busy schedule to see you" Shift huffed.

"How is the ship?" she asked sleepily.

"Better, just like you" Shift's demanding commandant voice had softened.

"Yeah well, nothing can take me down you know that. Even if it did still take it down with me" she gently rolled her head to the side so see could look at her visitor. "You're not leaving the team, I'm not going to allow it"

"Oh good, I get to torture you a little more then"

"Torture? You try but never succeed. I'm the master of torture. I am the devil in human form and you know it!" he joked making her smile a little.

"Nah you aint that powerful, I'm the devil. You're just one of my minions I get to order around and boot you up the ass if you don't obey me"

"Well the only way you can prove that theory is to get better and join us as soon as your ready" he stood ready to leave the room. "Thanks" she quietly said letting her eye lids close once again watching the captain leave the room.

Making his way back to the engineer sector Shift watched the elevator doors open seeing a small girl with a smile on her face. "Hey, we've been looking for you every where. It's time for the mission briefing" she explained as her captain entered the elevator pressing the basement floor button letting the elevator fall cautiously to the bottom floor. Both the team members stepped out walking over to the squad members. "Omega Team, base are sending you to discover what this unknown power source is" the commander held up some prints of a stream of power flowing through space. "We're going to have to be careful that we don't get sucked into it. If you look here it looks like another power source is flowing alternatively with the other stream" Zo pointed out tracing the different streams with her fingers. "Well your ship is finally restored back to it's original condition so grab your things, Omega Team will launch asap" the team was dis-missed. Then like the commander ordered the team was ready to launch asap firing up the portal warping their way across the universe at high speed.

Sitting down in his seat the captain looked ahead as the back wall fell down in the ground revealing a straight empty run way. "Is everybody accounted for?"

"Yes sir" Zo began to fire up the ship feeling it judder off the ground inch by inch

"Setting co-ordinates, power up the portal" Shift commanded.

"Portal powered" Zo obeyed her commands ready to launch. Shirt gripped tightly onto the side of chair leaning over his control desk. "Omega Team launching" Zo radioed into base.

"Good luck Omega Team, be careful out there" the commander responded watching the ship start slow picking up massive speed in little time out the base into the wide open wasteland. "Here we go" Shift reached over to the portal control desk on the right side of the ships control desk setting it to warp at the co ordinates. The deserted scenery that was surrounding them turn into darkness seeing nothing but a little spot of light green and white in the far distance. "There's our target, Zo I'll leave you in control" Shift locked the controls of his control desks leaving his AI in perfect full control of the ship. He then heard a grumble coming from his stomach facing his second in command. "Don't look at me, I didn't do nothing"

"I didn't even say anything dumb ass, I was just looking at you. I was gonna ask you a fucking question" Shift's voice raised.

"Now now children be nice" Zo's virtual AI appeared.

"Hey he started it!"

"Me? I didn't start nothing" Ghoul retaliated

"I don't care just both of you shush" Zo commanded.

"Whatever man I'm gonna get some food" Shift walked out the control room.

"He better hurry back soon" Zo stated

"Why?" Ghoul sat in the captains seat leaning back looking at the hologram.

"He isn't the only one hungry"

"Didn't you eat before we went on this mission?" Ghoul smiled a little.

"Yeah" Zo answered normally like there was nothing suspicious about it.

"Then how come you're hungry again?"

"Hey it's been two and half hours since I've eaten, and I didn't have much to eat either!" Zo's voice went a little high. "You had most of my food to" Ghoul argued laughing.

"That's because we were sharing a meal between two"

"Well you said you weren't that hungry"

"Yeah! Well! I am now!"

"Well I've gotta go and get myself some food" Ghoul began to make 'mm' noises leaving the room. Well to what he hoped to do. As he pulled at the handle he couldn't budge the door open. "Trouble?" Zo smirked with her arms folded. "Alright Zo that not funny, open the door" Ghoul turned to look at the hologram. "Hmm, let me think about that" she teased him.

"Alright I'm sorry" he admitted.

"Bring me some food?" Zo asked.

"After this? Hell no I aint no slave"

"Well then I aint letting you out"

"Yeah well when Shift comes back you'll have to open the door"

"Okay" Zo smirked.

"Your being mean" Ghoul stated folding his arms leaning back on the door again. Then as the door opened the soldier almost fell back but quickly regained his balance. "Meanie" he looked back at the virtual AI before taking his leave.

Reaching the training sector on the top floor Ghoul stepped out silently seeing one of the new soldier's of Omega Team taking his stance with a japanese modelled katana freshly sharpened. The swordsman had his eyes closed focusing on emptying his mind and the silent sound apart from the the soldier who had joined him. The swordsman excluded the knowledge of another from his mind moving into another stance smoothly bringing his blade from in front of him round the side of his body up round the back of his body to take his next stance holding his to his right side feet now together and his hands near his head pointing the blade down to the ground. Still watching in amusement Ghoul didn't move an inch focusing on the other swordsman noticing a bow attached to his back. Then the swordsman flipped up swinging his sword round and round landing on his to feet but not for long as he dashed to the side slicing his thin katana through the air flipping backwards placing the blade in front of him hearing a clash of blades as Ghoul had swooped cautiously towards his opponent pushing his weight behind the blade to see how much the katana wielder could take. His opponent fell back but not for long as he pushed his katana up releasing him from the strain opening his eyes dashing back then summer salted forwards looping his blade round causing Ghoul to jump up wielding his blade once more flipping back down to land on the soldiers shoulders holding his blade near the neck. "You're good" he said un-wielding his blade jumping back onto the solid floor. "But not good enough as a pro"

"We have different fighting skills. Plus I have a more advance blade then you" Ghoul reached the handle of his blade to the soldier before him. Going back into his original stance the solider wielded the blade feeling the weight difference studying the make and form. "You made this yourself"

"Well you're one for a keen eye Uzu"

"I haven't been working with the blade for long, I'm a bowman but when I joined training I have been learning the ways of the blade" Ghoul smiled a little glad that he had something in common with someone but Zo and maybe his captain. Then the smiled disappeared with the red alarming light signalling everyone to the control room.


	7. Chapter 7

Rushing into the control room Omega Team piled in looking out the surrounding windows seeing the stream of white and green. "Report,"

"Sir, the scanner is overloading due to the levels of the two power sources, I can't get an accurate reading"

"Alright, move in further follow the stream and get a geographical print"

"Yes sir" Zo obeyed her orders moving the ship on it's side parallel with the power stream moving closer slowly picking up a geographical print. "Sir, the stream just goes on and on there's no end"

"Is it possible to move around the stream?"

"Unknown sir, there's a force shield round the stream but there's nothing to receive"

"Alright we're gonna risk going round safely," the captain took his seat placing in the control code gaining the control of his ship soaring upwards sharply over the stream until the ship had suddenly began moving backwards against his will. "Sir! There's an invisible magnetic field more powerful then anything I've ever seen!"

"No shit give me some good news"

"There is no good news, unless you know a way to reverse the field with what we have"

"Fire up the portal back to base"

"Negative the force shield has a lock on us sir"

"Shit Zo, we better live through this" and there it happened, the ship had lost full control shakily spinning in every direction. Omega Team had firmly gripped to something but one who had been flung out her seat bashing into every wall weakening her small figure. "Bee break into the AI station" Shift commanded hearing the commotion inside.

Following orders Bee had ripped the circuit box open hacking into the database releasing the door lock as the captain scrambled into the room falling down the little pair of steps seeing his AI being thrown around the compact room. He waited for the right moment before jumping towards the girl tackling her down under her control desk keeping her closely towards him as he pinned them in a safe location. "I said live Zo not die" he yelled trying to get a response from the girl next to him.

"Sir! Check the readings!" she called raising her voice over the danger alarm.

"Bee!" the captain kept calling until the wanted soldier arrived.

"Captain"

"Check the readings" Shift called keeping himself and Zo in a safe position.

"Yes sir" the ships movement had no effect on the artificial man as his manufactured body has been built with special grip and shock absorbers to prevent real damage to the man's data. "Okay, here we go. Sir, something, scanning to be another ship seems to be pulling us from being absorbed into the green power source fully to be absorbed into the white power source. The white power source is acting in between the green power source as an opposite." Bee explained.

"Which means?"

"We're hopefully saved" Zo called

"Why can't we ever get a peaceful mission?" Shift sarcastically yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" they all seemed to stop moving feeling the strain of gravity disappear as they were gently pulled into the white power source. "Wait, didn't you say we'd be absorbed?" Shift stood as Zo crawled out feeling a little dizzy. "Yes sir"

"What the hell do you mean by that!" then they felt a big shudder hit the ship.

"This better be good news" Shift said looking over at his AI.

"The ship has attached to ours sir, we've been absorbed in the power source"

"We what?!" no one had ever heard their captain sound so startled at such spontaneous news.

"We better go check this ship out, everyone gear up" Shift went to move out as the nurse and Ghoul had entered the AI station moving towards Zo. "Sit down I need to do a check up" Zo obeyed the nurse sitting up on her control desk that had been locked. "You okay? Sorry I couldn't be there" the soldier lifted his hand stroking his knuckle against her cheek moving down to grip her chin with his index finger and thumb moving her face to see the other side. "I feel fine, a little dizzy and bashed about but I'll survive" she smiled the same smile so happily and strong to still shine through any darkness. "We better go gear up" Ghoul waited for her check to be done lifting her up onto his back swiftly rushing to the portal sector where their gear was equipped.

Waiting at the joint of attachment both captains very alike but different ordered their second in command to release the door lock that separated the two ships. As both squads watched their attachment door fold down they were amazed by who was standing in front of them and whether it was possible. "Is this some sort of a glitch?" Shift asked the AI next to him.

"It's impossible sir"

"Then how do you explain them?"

"We must have entered a dimensional world alike to ours"

"So what? Ying and yang?" Uzu questioned as Omega Team slowly stepped towards something they never thought could happen. "I guess, be careful. Like the ying and yang they are opposite, meaning they could be to" Zo explained working logics in her head.

"State your name" Shift stopped looking at the living reflection of himself. The captain of the opposite team stopped his squad from moving forwards. "We are Agemo Team, I'm Captain Darryl and these are my soldiers, Chris, Kacy, Darius, Yasmin and Cassandra" the reflection of Ghoul spoke. "Okay well I have a question for you, why the hell are you the captain? You're nothing but a lost penguin in a jungle"

"I don't get it" Zo stated

"Penguins live in the Atlantic so for a lost penguin to be lost he would have to be in living environments where he doesn't belong" Bee explained

"Oooh" Zo watched her opposite self storm behind Darryl kicking him in the back of the knee.

"What woman?!" he violently spat at her surprising the Omega Team.

"You forgot me!" the girl yelled in frustration as Zo and Ghoul exchanged a quick confusion look.

"I didn't forget you, I just pretended you weren't there" Darryl sarcastically insulted the girl making Shift laugh. "I want this guy" Shift walked ahead of Omega Team turning his back to face his soldiers pointing his thumb back towards Darryl. "So if you're the opposite of us, what the hell do you guys get up to" Shift teased his team members as Zo looked down towards the floor while Ghoul kept his cool. "Awh, stop being mean it's great that your Darryl and Zoey get along so well" Shift's opposite smiled so happily. "Stop smiling before a throw up on you" Shift threatened his other self. "Yeah I mean I would be tempted to, right girlfriend?" Bee's other self sounded a little to happy for a straight guy. "Excuse me?" the horror on Bee's face made Uzu burst out laughing loud holding his stomach. "You're talking about Zo right?" the sheer terror in Bee's voice broke Uzu into tears. "Course not silly," Bee's opposite tapped him on his cheek twice gently before winking at Ghoul making him feel uneasy. "I, I gotta go!" Bee ran back into the ship seriously hoping this was a bad dream. "So you're what Bee would have looked like if he didn't loose his human body" Zo looked up at down at the slim dark figure with brown eyes darker then Ghoul's. "Let me get this straight then, are all of you gay?" Shift didn't really wanna hear the answer but wasn't it curiosity that killed the cat? "No silly just me" Bee's other self stepped closer to Shift stopping when Shift took a step back. "No touchy otherwise you're not gonna be able to put anything anywhere"

"I like your style" Bee's other self teased

"I think I'm gonna join Bee"

"Captain Shift" Darryl spoke stopping the run away.

"Yeah Captain SHIFT" he glared at his other self.

"Agemo has been in this dimension studying the source. I suspect you would like to take a look at the information so you can find your way out"

"Yeah, that, that would be good" he stepped forward forgetting all about the situation in hand. The squad minus Bee began to step forward until Zo had felt something tug on her hand keeping her from going any further. She looked back noticing Ghoul's eyes had softened as they met hers. "Talk to me" she was suddenly pulled pressed against the soldiers body.

"I aint going no where near that guy but I don't wanna leave you either, come back with me and send Bee to retrieve the information" Zo giggled a little

"I think Bee's more freaked out then you are at the moment, stay near me and you'll be fine" she took hold of his hand leading him into the Agemo ship.

It wasn't hard to find their way round the ship as it was an exact replica of Omega's. They stood outside of the AI station watching Zoey place the code in, "did you have to bring that with you?" she spat at her other self. "It's okay, he's a good guy. The opposite of yours remember?" Zo stood towards who she thought was the AI. "Yeah right, you take him back with you to. Sure the three of you would have so much fun"

"Ooo did a hear a threesome? Got room for one more?" Ghoul moved behind Zo as the opposite of Bee entered the AI station. Zo smiled placing her hands behind her back taking hold of Ghoul's. "I think one Shift is enough for us thanks"

"You can say that again" the soldier behind the female AI muttered.

"Alrighty Bee do your stuff" they watched as the human form sit on the chair locating the data.

"You're the AI?" then it hit Zo that of course her other self wouldn't be the assigned AI.

"You're a smart one aren't you"

"She's the AI for Omega" Ghoul stood up for the girl in front of him who had slowly moved away from him towards the data screen analysing the data. "And you're the engineer" Zo turned to her opposite who nodded her head. "Yeah, I stay here to get away from that no good son of a-" she was cut remembering that the other half was there with them, "well, you know who" she stated folding her arms leaning against the wall. "You know I think I'll go check up on Bee" Ghoul stated looking down at his AI. "Ghoul it's okay, stay for me?" she took hold of his hands once again pleading with him. "Well I should be getting back to the captain really" Ghoul sighed wrapping his arms round the girl. "I'll see you soon okay?" he said leaving her to find the control room.

Meanwhile Bee was scurrying round the Omega ship emptying his head unbelieving the fact that his other self bends the other way. "It's wrong! So so wrong! Why god why? There's no way, none, nu uh how could he? He's a sinner for going the other way. I mean it would be fine if he was geeky and never had it before but no! He's got my body and god he's using it- god I don't even wanna think about it!" Bee curled up in a ball as the red light started to shine. The portal began to power up as a female figure geared up stepped out seeing the man on the floor. "What's up with you?" she went to kneel down in front of him. "He's gay! Why? Why would he be that way!" the female soldier in front of him stood up and backed away slowly. "Alrighty..." she continued out the room heading towards the medical sector. "Hello?" she called receiving a reply.

"Glad to see you all better," Cass hugged her fellow soldier.

"Thanks, what's the update?" she sat herself up on the bed kicking her feet slightly.

"We're in some sort of dimension and we're attached Agemo who have been here longer then we have with research"

"So we gotta figure a way out?"

"You got it" the new arrival jumped off the bed intrigued to meet the Agemo team.

"Right well I better catch up with the squad I think"

"Oh be careful, they're our opposites"

"Care to tell me more?"

"Ghoul and Zo hate each other, Ghoul is now the captain, Shift is happy, Bee is gay and the rest I haven't been around to find out" Cass reported.

"Oh so that's why Bee was freaking out. Well can't miss seeing a happy Shift, later!" the female ran out towards the attachment link running into the other ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the Agemo control room Ghoul joined the squad seeing Shift move close to Yasmin. "So what's you purpose in life?"

"What?" Yasmin looked at him blankly.

"How you doing?"

"Hey! Stop trying to flirt with me ass hole." they were all startled to see the other self of Yasmin.

"Well well, what do you know? It's my lucky day" Shift teased glad to see his soldier back from base. "Sir is that Dizzy?" Zo questioned.

"Hey Zo hows it going?"

"How did you get here?"

"Through the portal, base was able to power it up seeing as though someone was away from their station"

"Dizzy we don't have control of the ship"

"Oh, so what happens now?"

"Wait! If base was able to power up the portal it means they have have hacked our system, maybe they can gain control or at least we can send an S.O.S" Zo thought up quickly running out the station placing in the code running to her station with the rest of the squad behind her. "How did she know the code?" Bee's other half looked towards Zoey who shrugged in response. Zo entered her station scanning for any unusual data in the system coming up as a negative. "They're gone" she announced to the squad behind her. "So we're stuck?" Shift said in annoyance.

"Yeah" Zo sighed leaning back on her chair.

"Okay, Zo get back to analysing the power source data from Agemo" Shift ordered as they all travelled across to the Agemo ship.

"Any luck?" Darryl asked the Omega captain as the two squads rejoined.

"Non, we've lost contact with base" Shift reported, "I've sent my AI to team up with yours to analyse the data. Surely two AI's can work out how to get out of this hell hole"

"Understood, well looks like we got a lot of waiting around to do" Darryl sat in his seat propping his feet on his locked control desk. "Why not open the shutters?"

"Have you not seen the outside yet?"

"Course I have which is why I'm asking, no course I fucking haven't numb nuts!"

"Alright jeez, such a hot head" Darryl commanded his AI to open the shutters.

"I like this guy" Dizzy teased Shift. They all watched the shutters go up straining their eyes from the light as they was nothing but white outside. "Alright Omega back to the ship" Shift commanded. "I think I'll stay here and hang out with the happy Shift, I still haven't introduced myself" she teased.

"No you're coming to" Shift pulled on her arm dragging her.

"Hey I don't mind, be nice to get to know you guys while we have the chance" Shift's other half stated. "See he doesn't mind" Dizzy smiled turning round out of Shift's grip walking up to his other half. "Dizzy" she held her hand out.

"Chris" they both shook hands smiling, Dizzy was doing it to pull one over on her captain.

"Jeez she's only been here ten minutes and already she's annoying the crap outta me" Shift muttered to the guys that were following him back to the ship.

What to do huh? Ghoul was so bored out of his mind. How are they meant to pass time in this place? The only entertainment they have is the training section on top level of the ship. Maybe he could go hang out with Uzu, what time was it anyway? There probably isn't a time in this dimension. He headed up to the top level of the ship seeing Uzu and Bee sat on the side of the room talking. "Hey Ghoul how you doing man?" Uzu invited him into the conversation.

"Alright, a little bored though" he sat with the other two soldiers.

"Yeah, we should go pick up some of those Agemo girls" Bee suggested smiling.

"I thought you couldn't do that kinda thing with woman" Ghoul wondered watching Bee's head hang in shame. "I cant, well I can but nothing happens. And that idiot is sinning my body" he punched the floor. "Come on man let it go, you'll feel better"

"I'll feel better when I get a girl on her back screaming"

"Well what we waiting for?" Uzu questioned.

"Hold on guys I mean, wouldn't it be weird? I mean they are just like us"

"Yeah but they aren't, come on Ghoul you coming or not?" Ghoul sat and thought for a while, usually he would go there's nothing better to a guy then pulling a chick but for some reason he didn't wanna go. But then again he had no reason to the guys not to go, what was he meant to do? "Tell you what you stay here and think on that while we go get some entertainment" Uzu said turning towards the elevator with Bee. Ghoul sighed wondering, hearing the muttering that went on between Bee and Uzu. "I'm gonna that medic of theirs"

"Nice choice man, girls in uniform are the best"

"Indeed they are, but they're better naked to" they both laughed entering the elevator.

"So who you gonna go for?"

"I dunno Zo-" then the elevator doors shut panicking Ghoul as he heard the name of the girl he was close with. Then he cooled remembering that they were going after the Agemo girls,but still, the other self of Zo? He started to think about the two together and he cleared it over in his mind trying to remember that it wasn't his Zo it was another. Then again how would he be able to tell which Zo he was hitting on? Oh man he needed to get to the real Zo before something happened.

Bee quickly moved round the Agemo ship trying to avoid his other self heading into the medical sector. He opened the door seeing someone he wouldn't think he'd find, "Dizzy? I mean Yasmin right?"

"Hey there soldier" she winked at the man before her, "could you help me with something?" she moved curving her body catching Bee's full attention. "Oh yeah I can help" he placed his hands to rest on her hip as they were inches apart. "I've never experienced what it would be like to be with a man of your structure" Bee grinned moving his hands up her body round to her back claiming her. Meanwhile a rushing soldier had manage to reach the attachment running across feeling his breath get a little faster as his feet led him into the Agemo ship. Running down the corridors he stopped suddenly at the AI station pressing his ear against the door trying to hear sounds of his searching target. He sighed leaning back on the wall as he failed turning his head to look back the way he came. He bowed his head dragging his feet back the way he came.

The lone soldier continued up the rising levels of the ship stepping into the empty level he had returned to. He sat back against the wall as usual eyes closed with his hand made steel longsword propped up next to him as he napped. Silence of the room filled hours or what could be hours of time until an unexpected soldier took a step into the silence cutting it as the sound flowed through the air gently waking up the sleeping swordsman. Unknown to this the soldier moved towards the blade intrigued by the usual details reaching out the analyse the blade. "A good swordsman can gain the knowledge of a blade with just his eyes" the supposedly sleeping soldier opened his eyes glaring at the soldier before him, "not with his hands". The soldiers straightened up one slightly taller then the other moving to the centre of the blank room. "Iron, carbon, silicon, 5mm, built for strength yet you have places that have been neglected" the soldier analysed the blade finding the blade nearest to the handle blunt on both sides about an inch and half down. "There's a reason for that" the higher rank spoke as he reacted to a surprise attack from upwards using the bluntness of his blade take the hit sliding the steel blade for the sharpness of the blade to defend pushing upwards to recoil the opponent before slashing the blade across.

The blades clashed raging against each other in a tug of war until they were both withdrawn as their wielders both dashed back in defence not scared but in suspicion in what the next move will be, who will go first? They stood glaring at each other standing their ground anticipating in the unnerving atmosphere. Ghoul was never a patient swordsman therefore if neither of them were planning to attack soon, he'll play a little, give him chance to scan his opponents skills, know his enemy a little better. Ghoul dash forward with his left foot first noticing his opponent move back right foot first to match his foot movement. "Not patient" the taller soldier stated.

"Good foot work"

"So, you blunt the blade as a defence shield"

"Works for me" Ghoul eased off pointing his sword to the ground.

"A good swordsman knows when his blade is not a match for his opponents" the darker soldier bowed before the soldier. "A good swordsman should remember, it's not the blade that will predict the battle. It's the tragedy you choose" he watched the soldier leave before turning to his blade seeing some fresh damage upon the blade. "Oh you might want to challenge Chris, he's a pro with sai's" the soldier said his last words before the doors closed. Sai's huh? Not really his choice of battle, more like an opponent for Zo. Then Ghoul wondered more, how long had it been? How could they tell? They were floating in a sea of white in between parallel dimensions. Maybe he should go check on her? Then again he doesn't wanna be round Kacy, it'll be a day to soon when they get out of here away from the wierdo form of themselves. Then again, it would entertain him for a while before going back to sleep.

"How long has it been now?" Shift demanded from the fellow captain.

"Well since you've been here, about forty hours." Darryl answered removing his blanket. "Back on Earth it'll be nine in the morning"

"Your Earth or mine?" Shift questioned passing the blanket to the captain. "Thanks"

"Hey, it's no problem. Couldn't let you freeze in your sleep"

"You know, you've made me have a revolution" Darryl smirked looking at the half cast.

"To sleep in your chair with a blanket?"

"Hey, to me that is a genius idea. I'm lazy and I love sleep and you've invented away to do both in our line of work"

"But you don't have much privacy from your AI"

"Well it's not like I sleep naked" they both chuckled slouching in their chairs staring into nothingness. "Not gonna check with Kacy?"

"If there's anything they've worked out he'll tell me, otherwise I'm asking the same old question with the same old answer" Darryl sighed closing his eyes once more with his feet propped on top of the locked desk. "So bored"

"Everyone is usually training on top level, sure they'll be someone there" Darryl suggested.

"Really? No one ever goes to our training level, don't know why I keep it to be honest"

"Ah, the relationship between a captain and his ship"

"True that. Well I'll go see how good your squad really is" Shift stood walking out of the control room to reach the top level of the ship seeing one of his own there taking on the other form of himself. "Ironic" he spoke before the doors behind him opened up once again feeling something from behind him push him. He turned in annoyance to see one he couldn't believe. "I'm so sorry, excuse me, thank you" the small upbeat girl moved round him with a spring in her step. Shift grabbed the back of her green sweater that was way to big for her size pulling her towards him. "Hey! Let me go!!" she whined with her arms stretched out in front of her waving them up and down. Then the girl looked up to the unknown soldier staring back down at her "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Returning to his training level Ghoul knelt on the floor falling forward landing on his hands propping his feet up ready for a work out. He still wondered how long it had been, had it been a day yet? He supposed so if he felt tired and slept, then again, he always slept when he had nothing to do. So wait if they don't have time, would that mean they don't age? Agemo had been in this dimension for years and they all look the same age. Ghoul pushed off his thoughts closing his eyes feeling his muscles tense then relax alternatively. The last fight had really worked him, Chris had used different techniques to disarm his blade. His strategy was fairly simple, disarm and attack but the thrill of the fight was how he was going to disarm and follow up his attack. Then the thought of Chris and Zo having a match really intrigued the thinking soldier, he's never fought Zo with her sai's, yet the strategy she used with his blade identifies that she's quick, likes to keep her enemy on their toes surprising them yet she was so easily disarmed. Maybe when they get the time he could help her train so she wont be so defenceless. The silence broke when two familiar faces came into the room laughing. "Hey man, you like live here" the soldier with dark shades spoke sitting down in front of his training companion. "Well, nothing else to do, can't let yourself slip"

"Well the work out we had was like nothing before man, these chicks know how to work the body" the two laughed as Ghoul smirked shaking his head a little trying to concentrate on his training. "Apparently it's been forty-three hours when we caught up with the captain" Bee explained sitting cross legged. "Can you believe it huh?" Uzu questioned them both.

"Well captain said they could be reading that time from their Earth, We could be on a whole different time to them, like they might have only fifty minutes in an hour" Bee explained then something clicked to him. Or might have, he'll have to go run it past Zo to be sure, "I gotta go" the engineer stood quickly leaving the training level.

Meanwhile Dizzy had visited her other self seeing that she was no where to be found in her section, she moved round the room wondering if she could find any clues on how her other self lives. The female soldier found a photo of her and a brunette with a yellow feather hanging under her layers down to her left shoulder. She removed the photo from the frame looking behind it reading 'me and Iona'. Iona? Who was that? She hadn't recognised the pale skinned with freckles girl that was in the photo. She placed the photo back down hearing footsteps rush towards the door. "Thought you wouldn't be able to walk again" her fellow squad member chuckled stepping slowly towards her.

"It was only a heat stroke Bee" Dizzy was confused by the stupidity of the engineer.

"Oh right yeah" Bee jerked back wanting to make a quick escape.

"What have you done?!" Dizzy yelled moving towards him.

"Nothing! I haven't done anything!" He started to run being chased by the fuming female. They ran towards the AI station, Bee knocked on it constantly yelling for them to open. "No you don't!" Dizzy threatened tackling the artificial engineer down on the ground. "Well, this looks familiar" Bee spoke receiving a couple of hits from the female on top of him. Once they stood Bee made a couple of whining noises. "You wanted me?" the AI spoke from the door.

"Yeah but I need to go see a medic" Bee tried to walk away before Dizzy grabbed hold of him from behind pushing him into the station. "Ah Zo, good I need to talk to you privately" Shift panted.

"Maybe we should return to our ship and have a meeting in the control room, seems like you're not the only one" they agreed, especially Bee as he was confronted with his other self and didn't plan on hanging around.

Back in the training sector Uzu had started to join Ghoul in press ups talking about how he ended up crash landing on the planet of night. "But to be honest I like Omega better then Zulu, they always did things so casual. I mean it was great but just took us longer to do missions"

"Yeah I understand that, it's good that you're in a squad you like" Ghoul commented.

"Yeah, so what's the deal with you and Zo?"

"What you mean?" Ghoul questioned switching his position to lie on the floor knees up hands behind his head sitting up and down continuously. "Well, Darryl and Zoey hate each other so just curious to know if there's something going on between you two"

"Not much really, she's just always been there since my first day." Ghoul explained.

"Hey it's cool man, you missed out on a lot of fun earlier then if there is nothing going on between you and Zo"

"Hey Darius is a good swordsman," Ghoul changed the subject. He didn't really wanna talk about what it is he has with Zo, at the moment they were just members of the same squad that knew each other since his first day sharing a room, which actually he hasn't been in for a good while. Then again he didn't wanna go there and be alone when he can be alone here where he's just end up returning to anyway. "Oh yeah? Good for him. Man I wonder how long it's been now, I mean I haven't eaten in what seems like two days" Ghoul chuckled sitting up.

"Neither have I"

"You wanna go get some food and see Darryl about the hours? We could do with a clock"

"Yeah well with no power not much we can do" they stood heading for the culinary sector.

"Didn't we tell you to hide until we said so?" Darryl scolded pacing from side to side in the tiny room that only fitted one bed. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd get caught. I was bored!" the pale girl gazed down at her swinging feet. "Now this time you stay here within these four walls and not make a sound" the Agemo captain ordered looking across to Chris who took a step back when his captain fled the room. "I don't blame ya, I mean, all you have is a bed" Chris took a seat next to the saddened girl. "Exactly!! I mean, not even painted or nothing just white everywhere!" she moaned swinging her feet a little faster. "I'll stay with ya, I mean drive yourself crazy if you didn't have anyone to talk to either"

"Well I did have Yasmin keep me company but she wanted to go and screw some guy" anger had risen frustrating the girl in annoyance. "Yeah I know, but I'll stay with ya until she gets back" Chris lied back as the girl settled her feet into a more slower pace thanking him. "But it feels wired" she admitted. Chris looked over to her seeing her gaze was still fixed on her feet, "like, when I saw him I got this strangest feeling that I was more connected with them then I am you guys. But, I've never met them before, cause I've been with you guys since I can remember" she looked over to the soldier next to her smiling. "Yeah I wouldn't worry to much about it. You're one of us".

Coming out of the culinary sector Ghoul and Uzu past the connection bay seeing a medic with long hair tip toeing towards their ship. "You lost little lady?" Uzu smirked stepping up to her while Ghoul remained where he was quietly watching. "You know I think I am, but mother always told me to never talk to strangers" the medic met his gaze smiling mischievously making him chuckle a little snaking his arm round her waist pushing her forward into their ship. "Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you" he winked to Ghoul as they past the stationary soldier. The remaining soldier shook his head in dis-belief smiling as he continued back up the many levels of the Omega ship to the training sector. "I thought you'd be here" Bee appeared up on the holo pad.

"I didn't know you had a virtual AI appearance" Ghoul stood next to the holo pad seeing a different appearance to the user. "Yeah, this is what I'd look like if I got a choice" he explained.

"So what you need me for?" he questioned

"Actually I came to satisfy you're boredom" Ghoul took a step back from the holo pad.

"Bee?" he called in hope.

"Yes?" the engineer answered relieving the soldier.

"Just checking,"

"I don't wanna know, but moving on quickly I managed to create a virtual fighting stage in the training section so you wanna be the first to try it out?"

"I have the time," Ghoul accepted the offer seeing a pair of goggles on the side he had to put on to see the virtual stage he was about to be linked to. "Okay, ready on three" Bee connected the soldier to the virtual stage looking up to a side screen which was able to show him the fighting soldier in the stage.

Meanwhile hours were passing as the AI's had continued their research like nothing had happened, they didn't know that Zo knew about the person they could be holding 'captive'. Analysing the screens in front of her the female AI tried to think of away to get information out of the Agemo squad members around her. "You got any blueprints of this ship? Maybe I could scan a glitch" she thought of quickly. "It's not the ship, it's this force field we're stuck in" Kacy argued leaning his head back in exhaustion, "we're going round in circles. I'm gonna get some sleep" the male AI walked out leaving the twins. "So, tell me about the ship system, I mean sure it's the same model as ours but maybe you guys run off something else" Zo tried to sneakily get some information out of the engineer. "That information is classified"

"Well for now I give up to" the engineer smirked startling the AI. "What?"

"Thought my other self would be smart enough to get us out of this, but I guess I got all the intelligence" Zo smirked knowing that she was wrong, Zo had actually hit a break through that could save them all. "Well tell Kacy I say thanks" she left heading for her own station. She was tired but the thought that she was stuck in a force field didn't appeal to well to her. She wanted out, she wanted to explore new worlds, she wanted to hear from base again.

The striving AI entered her station seeing the Omega engineer looking up at one of the screens that had been lit up. "Is that?" she moved towards the screen seeing a soldier she knew well battle against targets using his skills for advantage. "Yep, before we came on this voyage adventure of getting stuck in time I built a virtual stage in the training sector"

"And you were going to tell me when?"

"When you had time" he looked over his shoulder grinning at her.

"So, you managed to connect our ship to the Agemo ship stealing their power basically" her eyes lit up. "Awh, and I thought you were fascinated with my handy work"

"No one will be fascinated with your handy work, ever, again" Dizzy had hid in the shadows keeping the engineer under surveillance. "Does this mean we can hack into their network?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm stealing power straight from their engine source"

"Which means we can hack into their network if we connect the two" Zo moved over to a metal cupboard unlocking it getting out two wireless pick up and receivers. "So how are you going to plant a pick up when you need to be here receiving the connection?" Bee question the AI's logic.

"Bring shift here and I'll tell you" the girl grinned sitting in her chair connecting herself to Ghoul. "Alright play time is over, I need you to report to the AI station" Zo closed the stage as Ghoul pulled off the goggles. "Miss me that much?"

"Been a while" she acted as if he was right to sweeten him up before giving him the biggest heart attack of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

As the requested Omega squad members reported to the AI station, Zo was waiting sat in her chair with the biggest smile on her face. "Alright Zo, what you got?" Shift questioned.

"Sir you are going to love me and your engineer. He has succeeded to connect the engines, which has given me another idea." Zo held up the pick up and receivers, "these are going to hack into their network so I can download all the information they have"

"But that wasn't the orders" Shift interrupted, "the orders were to connect the engines and contact base"

"But sir we'll still be out of range, it wouldn't be a stable connection. If I can connect to their network I bet they'll have direct information on the unknown soldier" Zo argued. Shift lifted his hand up to his forehead straining from the caged atmosphere. "Look just do whatever it takes to get us out of this hell hole. It's been days with nothing but the same people on the same bloody"

"Calm down," Dizzy raised her voice "we just gotta hang on, no need for temper tantrums" Shift took a deep breath before leaving quietly. "But the thing is I can't attach the pick up. I need to be here so I can sign in the receiver." Zo explained looking at Ghoul, "but I need someone to distract Kacy while they plant this"

"I'm leaving" Ghoul stated automatically knowing where the girl in front of him was asking. She shot up resting her hands on his shoulders to stop him from leaving. "No" he looked down into her bright eyes seeing them soften and her touch lighten, "I'm not doing it"

"I like it" the Captain strode back into the room grinning as he knew it would certainly score him points to see his second command do an order he wont agree with.

"I'm not doing it sir" Ghoul stated shaking his head of the thought.

"As your captain I order you to distract the enemy and plant the pick up" he watched his squad member lower his head in disappointment.

"Alright, alright" the solider left slowly striding his feet across the ground as if he was being sent to be hanged.

Lightly knocking on the steel door the soldier looked up then down clearing his mind to calm his nerves. He was a professional, just a mission he was signed with, go in plant the pick up and leave. The soldier was startled when the door slid open revealing his target, "well, well I was wondering when you'd given into temptation" the AI stood aside with a smile on his face letting little space for the soldier to enter his station.

"Well you know, couldn't kid myself any more" the solider slid past the AI feeling their bodies crush lightly together as he entered the station. Then he looked back seeing the AI lock the door with his hand print smirking,

"Wouldn't want anyone to interrupt"

"Yeah," the soldier knew he would have to do better then that, so there was only one thing he thought of that would help him. "Just us" he couldn't believe how he was acting, without recognition he had grabbed hold of the AI's hand pulling him forward as he leant back on the control pad.

"And what about you're little girlfriend?" Kacy had trailed his hands to rest on the back of the soldiers shoulders gazing down at him.

Meanwhile Ghoul had slipped his hands under the control pad clipping the pick up to the network cables trying not to get too close to the man that had started to crush his body against him. "Hey, why don't we save it till everyone is a sleep?" Ghoul had succeeded in his mission and wasn't planning on staying a second more.

"But don't you want a taster?" Kacy leaned in closer to the backing off soldier.

"But if we wait then the more tense and enjoyable it'll be" Ghoul slipped out of his sandwiched position to the side making his way to the door seeing the AI follow him smirking.

"Alright sexy, when your ready. Come find me" the AI unlocked the door releasing it watching the soldier leave down the corridor. He ran as fast as he could into the open station grabbing the small girl by her hips pressing her against the wall resting his head against hers panting.

"Never do that to me again" he could see a smile appear on the girls face. She wrapped her arms round him laying her fingers on the back of his neck as their noses touched. "You did well, we managed to hack into the network. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm staying with you, it's been days" he paused to look at the girl in his arms, "I think" he made her giggle as she patted her right hand on his broad chest lightly. "Well I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do so you'll be very bored" the AI moved over to her seat until she was lifted up into a muscle blanket as the soldier had sat in her seat placing her on his lap.

"I'll live".

As the captains laid in the chairs lying back ready for another supposedly nights sleep Shift had asked questions about adventures they had been on swapping tales. "The only thing I miss is the company of a chick making me breakfast"

"Had a few have ya?" Darryl asked passing the blanket to the captain next to him.

"Yeah, I try and hold on to them but you know, get drunk and wake up next morning with her making me waffles. Proves it was a good night" Shift pulled the blanket over him lifting his right arm up to place behind his head cushioning it.

"You'll get use to it out here, you'll come to realise that a woman isn't just an object. You grow up here and realise the true things in life"

"I think you need to shut that mouth of yours before we start painting each other nails" Darryl smirked at the captains comment and closed his eyes resting. Shift had waited for him to fully drift off to sleep before sneaking back into his own ship demanding an update report.

"Report" Shift had felt a little better sitting in his own chair where as far as he was concerned will always be home.

"The unknown soldier isn't on base files, the only identification that matched was a former soldier known as 'Iona'. She was squad member of Ovarb, KIA"

"She wasn't even in Agemo?"

"Sir, she's from our dimension. I don't know how she arrived here or why she's with Agemo. This one we gotta go in hard with" Zo reported as Shift looked over from the screen in front of him to the holo pad on the side.

"Alright, we'll have a meeting tomorrow and discuss further. Take a night off if you like, been five days apparently and you haven't left your station. You deserve a break"

"With all due respect sir, I'd rather find a way out of here back to base"

"Do as you please but for me, back to bed" he shut off the holo pad returning to the Agemo control room.

Sitting back against the body behind her Zo cleared her mind once again needing some energy source. She stood making her way out of her station until she felt two muscle built arms wrap round her waist and the soldier nuzzle her neck. "Time for bed, no objections" he smiled as she turned round disagreeing.

"I'm going to get food, come back and work some more. I really wanna get outta here. Everyone is slowly going insane" Ghoul lifted her up on to his shoulder kicking and screaming as he made his way to their quarters. "Ghoul come on this isn't funny!"

"Well you haven't slept so you're sleeping" he lied her down on the bed cuddling her from behind with his head resting on the side of her body as she hugged their entwined hands against her. "Zo?" Ghoul quietly called receiving a slight confirmation noise from the girl in his arms. "Chris can work the sai's, be hot to see you kick his ass" he smiled hearing a slight laugh from the dosing girl.

"Well if I have any time in my busy schedule I'll let you know" she buried her face against the pillow making Ghoul smile as he could feel her movement.

"Hey, one last question" he said receiving the same confirmation noise as before. "How did you train to equip sai's?" he asked loosening his hold as the sleepy girl turned in his arms burring her face against his bare chest.

"My parents owned a hut but they couldn't afford the food for me and my brothers. So I travelled across the country where my sensai was based and learned the art of the thief with my older cousins." she finished explaining her story and the history of the sai's she was given by the neighbourhood 'prince of thieves'.

"So you come from a big family then" the soldier could feel his eye lids get heavier but he wanted to keep on talking to her like they use to before drifting off to sleep.

The sleeping half cast woke rubbing his eyes throwing the fleece blanket on the floor as he stood prepared for his own mission. He made his way back to the AI station seeing that Zo was already up and working hard. "Zo, give me the co-ordinates of Stripes room" he sat in his chair where the holo screen filled his vision with the Agemo ship structure.

"Up early aren't you sir?"

"Affirmative, I'm going to trick the girl into coming over to this ship and beat some info outta her"

"Beat?" the AI repeated the verb with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I wont touch her. Zo get everyone to report here immediately" he ordered leaving his chair making his way to the targets room. He knocked politely receiving confirmation to enter.

"Chris?" the small brunette rubbed her eyes as she raised from her bed swinging her feet round to hang off the edge. "I was wondering on how you were doing today?" Shift acted with a friendly toned voice.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, just woke up" she smiled with parts of her layers sticking out here and there.

"I can see that" he moved towards her combing her hair with his fingers plastering a smile on his face. The girl laughed but looked up at what she thought was her second in command curiously. Shift looked down at the girl stepping back thinking that maybe that move was a little bit too friendly. "Hey you wanna get out this room?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, just let me get changed" the pale skinned girl slid off her bed.

"No you'll be fine like that come on!" he grabbed her wrist pulling her to run with him back to his own ship.

Early woken Omega squad was waiting in the dark control room waiting for their captain to report in. The silence was broken when they heard the door shoot open revealing the small girl still dressed in her green night wear. "Right you sit" Shift commanded the girl who followed orders.

"Why are we all in this ship?" the girl still had not yet registered who they were, "and who are you?" the girl turned to the artificial body.

"Welcome to Omega" Zo had appeared on the holo pad.

"Zoey? What you doing in there?"

"I'm Zo, AI of Omega. Let me explain why we've brought you to this briefing" the holo screen stretched out across the room showing the identity of the deceased soldier.

"Hey that's me!" the small girl leaned forward off the chair.

"Actually this is your twin"

"I have a twin?"

"We all do, this is a former soldier known as 'Iona'. She is from a different dimension to us"

"To us?"

"Yes, you belong with us. Our world, do you even know where you are right now?"

"I don't really know much, all I know is that me and my crew had a crash into this force field and we can't leave. I suffered with amnesia after the crash"

"Your crew?" Shift asked.

"Yeah, they all look like you"

"Right, time to set the record straight" the captain locked the control room door ready to bring this girl back where she belonged.


End file.
